The electrical outlets or plugs for industrial or tertiary use usually comprise a body and a connecting jack, the latter being enclosed in the body and having pins for connection with the openings of a complementary outlet or having openings for connection with the pins of a plug. In general, the body consists of a grip element and a jack-holding element and the said two elements are fixed to one another in the axial direction usually with a bayonet-type connection.
According to a current embodiment, such a connection is made and secured with the insertion of a flat spring between the parts of the two elements to be connected, which spring is intended to prevent an unintentional or accidental release of the two elements once they have been joined. However, the presence of an inserted spring involves problems and complications in the assembly phase of the unit.